Jorgen Von Strangle
Jorgen Von Strangle is the strongest Fairy who exists in Fairy World and is the boss of all fairies as well as the enforcer of Da Rules, and is a character in The Fairly OddParents. His wife is the Tooth Fairy, whom he barely pays much attention to. He is the only fairy without wings, using a jet-pack instead. His animal disguise is a rhinoceros and his plant disguise is a potted cactus with a slight humanoid shape. His favorite victims are Binky, Cosmo, Wanda, the Anti-Fairies, and the Pixies (although the latter two are evil and Jorgen going against them is in favor of the protagonists). Character Jorgen is the strongest and toughest fairy in Fairy World, and is the commander of the Fairy godparents and possibly all of Fairy World, although the extent of how powerful or how much he commands is not exactly clear. When Jorgen was first introduced, he was more of an enemy of Timmy, and in a few cases tried to get Timmy's godparents taken away. He often took great pleasure in harassing everyone around him. As the show went on, Jorgen seemed to warm up to Timmy, and he has become more of an ally than a villain, though this, like many changes in the characters of fairies toward Timmy and his godparents, became visible only once Poof was born; even after admitting Cosmo, Wanda, and Timmy were his closest friends, he did not warm up this much. Sometimes Timmy must also clean up after the messes Jorgen makes, like when Fairy World lost all the power it was drawing from Mr. Crocker when he stopped believing in fairies, and when Foop escaped Jorgen's custody in Abracatraz to terrorize Poof. Description Jorgen has tanned skin, white hair, and blue eyes like Timmy. He is also extremely muscular with a perfect and very humanoid body (unlike the light, skinny, weak, pointy bodies like other fairies, but a stronger, and more athletic body). He wears a green war top similar to that of a tank top/ no sleeved shirt, steeled toe combat boots, and army camouflage pants, as well as spiked bracelets on his arms and studded boots. He is also very handsome and has a flattop hair cut. He also has the biggest chin in Fairy World, and the second biggest chin overall (first being the Crimson Chin). A joke in the series is that his head is shaped like the number five, due to his big chin and flattop hair. Other jokes include the several times where he tends to show off his butt in front of people, and how his size increases and decreases per scene (Usually he is only a head or two over the size of a normal human adult, yet on other occasions, to emphasize his great power and strength, he will appear to be at least 50-feet tall). He does not have wings, but in the Oh Yeah! Cartoons short, The Temp!, it was shown that he uses a jet-pack instead, and instead of a wand, he carries what looks like a staff taller than he is, with a huge yellow star on its tip. Personality Jorgen has a personality of toughness, but, like all fairies, he is scared of butterfly nets. He is very greedy, cunning, sadistic, heartless, tyrannical, and manipulative, so he laughs only toward the misfortune of others. His only friends are Cosmo, Wanda and Timmy Turner as revealed in "Teeth for Two", as his tendency to harass and bully others leave him with little friends, whereas the trio seem to have more tolerance to his merciless and treacherous behavior. His closeness toward them is shown when the Tooth Fairy dumped him for a while, as he cried for around two weeks hugging (or choking) Cosmo and Wanda which annoyed Timmy, causing him to do a lot of insane stuff until Timmy could get Jorgen and the Tooth Fairy back together. This showed how much the three cared for him as well. Jorgan seems to accept everybody, but hates overbearing stupidity (such as Cosmo), loud nagging (such as Wanda), and constant ignorance (such as Timmy). Jorgan is also extremely oppressive and arrogant (and sometimes even vain), often berating others while showing off his large muscles. He loves to inflict humiliation and pain, but is a very close friend otherwise. He even takes care of Binky and reads him a story when he is sick. During the Oh Yeah! cartoons and the first season, Jorgen often showed limited emotion, with only an occasional smirk whenever he won something, such as an argument, a court case, or a competition. He appeared only as an Arnold Schwarzenegger parody, specifically in his movie The Terminator. From the second season onwards, Jorgan showed more emotion, mainly laughing in an evil, and slightly odd fashion. In Abra-Catastrophe!, he becomes a bit friendlier, possibly because Timmy showed promise after keeping his fairies for a whole year, something most children his age found difficult. Currently, he is a much friendlier person than in the first three seasons, treating his friends better. Background His wife is the Tooth Fairy, who was originally his girlfriend at the start of the series. Evil Jorgen was also the villain of the episode Action Packed. Jorgen is an anti-hero, but can occasionally become an antagonist. He can be a bully most of the time, he will beat up Binky and, literally, sit on Cosmo and Wanda, crushing them in the process, and showing signs of relief (indicating comfort and flatulence). There is no one in Fairy World who is stronger than he is. He seems to enjoy bullying Binky to no end, but other than him, he enjoys bullying Cosmo and Wanda, despite them being his closest friends. He loves humiliating Wanda and scaring Cosmo. He can't help but to bully Wanda as much as possible, and blaming her for most of the catastrophes that often put peoples lives at risk, despite the clear fact that it is usually Cosmo's and Timmy's fault (of course telling of either of those two would be like yelling at a brick wall). Wanda clearly knows she can't do anything about this, so she snaps at Cosmo instead however, when it came to Timmy, or anyone else she loves, she isn't afraid to snap and tell off Jorgen. It is rare that this has an effect, however. Other than Wanda, Jorgen enjoys bullying Cosmo. however, while he enjoys beating Wanda, he has a closer relationship with the weak, dumb, and pathetic Cosmo, but still tends to hurt him. It gets worse for Cosmo and Wanda, as they can't do anything about it because Jorgen is the head of Fairy World, and can do anything he wants as a result, as he is in charge of all the fairies. Due to all this, he loves his life and can be very cocky and arrogant. He is also somewhat of a glory hog, especially in The Fairly Oddlympics, where, even though he won most of the games for the fairies, he wouldn't let any of them play in even one game, believing he deserved the right due to his athletic ability, phisique, and because he "looks good in tights". His greatest loves in the world is being in charge, his muscles, bullying people, and humiliating the Pixies and the Anti-Fairies. Jorgen is the only non-holiday (i.e Cupid) or important event themed (i.e The Tooth Fairy) fairy without a god child. This is due to his love of extreme and manly things, the wishes he grants reflect this and he ends up endangering his god kids (i.e a wish for a puppy makes him poof up a vicious giant dog), if what he put Timmy through as his temporary fairy is any indication. In the Oh Yeah! shorts, he has a godchild named Winston, who seems to be terrified whenever Jorgen is near him. Winston was never seen again. It is possible that Jorgen is one of the fairies explained in Wishology!, when the fairies were for battling purposes only. Counterparts Jorgen has a counterpart called Anti-Jorgen, who, like all Anti-Fairies, has the personality which is completely opposite from the real fairies. Jorgan's Anti-Fairy was shown in a Fairly Oddparents comic book, and in the "Anti-Poof" special. He is apparently 2.5 inches tall, and wears a tutu. Jorgen also becomes Evil Jorgen in the episode "Action Packed". Timmy's wish turns him into a stereotypical movie villain with a monocle and a pet cat. Evil Jorgen's plan was to suck the life force out of all the fairies using a magic draining machine. Timmy reverses the machine on Evil Jorgen and it turns him into a puny, bony figure with no muscles. Also in The Secret Origin of Denzel Crocker, he said "My Funky 70's counterpart". This is the past version of Jorgen from the 1970's, he has an afro and likes to dance to disco. Jorgen's appearance in Pixies Inc. was supposedly named his "free-life" counterpart, which is what Jorgen called it, he had a Pogo stick, which was, as he said, part of his counterpart. Trivia *Jorgen is voiced by Daran Norris. Category:Male Category:Contradictory Category:On & Off Category:Jimmy Neutron Villains Category:Fairly OddParents Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Mongers Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Sadists Category:Abusers Category:Tyrants Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Egotist Category:Anti-Villain Category:Successful Villains Category:Immortals Category:Crossover Villains Category:One-Man Army Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Honorable Villains Category:Omnipotents Category:Pawns Category:Greedy Villains Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Leader Category:Mastermind Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Karma Houdini Category:Enforcer Category:Outcast Category:Military Villains Category:Humanoid Category:Spouses Category:Magic Category:Scapegoat Category:Remorseful Category:Usurper Category:Insecure Category:Friend of the hero Category:Protective Villains Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Cowards Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Control Freaks Category:Elementals Category:Grey Zone Category:Hegemony Category:Death Gods Category:Hero's Lover Category:Power Hungry Category:Oppressors Category:Gaolers Category:Warlords Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Related to Hero Category:Brainwashers Category:Ensemble Category:Nemesis Category:Thugs Category:Brutes Category:In Love Category:Supremacists